Sailor Revolution
by arietochan
Summary: The future and a new enemy rises... Slight Romance in later chaps. Flames are accpeted but will be give to Menardi to play with!!
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Revolution I: The Beginnings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but

 I own all the original characters!

Ten years after the final battle, all of the senshi except Rei have decided to seal their powers away in the form of sacred gems that correspond with their planets.

The gems were all placed on the moon for safety. Now nine years later, an expedition to research the possibility of colonies on the moon, have found the gems……………

Ami, please answer. Pick up the phone Makoto prayed.

Hello, Ami speaking, Ami, answered sleepily. Who is it?

It's me. Makoto answered.

Makoto? It's 2 am!! Ami said. Don't you know I've got work in the morning!

We've got a situation Ami, Makoto said urgently. Turn your TV on channel 8 now!

Ami asked. What's so Oh no. It can't be. Not those...

It's impossible! HOW could they have found it!? It can't happen! Makoto shrieked.

We've got to call a meeting now! Ami said ignoring Makoto.

Makoto said slowly. I've already tried. Minnako and Usagi are on holiday and Rei won't answer the phone.'

This is bad Makoto. I guess it's up to us." Ami said. "Hey wait a minute where's Chibi-Usa?"

"Oh yeah!I'd forgotten about her!" Makoto said happily. "I'll call her."

" Please hurry!" Ami said urgently. 

"Ok. See ya!" Makoto said and hung up.

"Yes... do hurry Makoto.." Raneda laughed menacingly. "Ami you naughty, naughty girl.You've cut your ropes and escaped.  Too bad you're not going anywhere. Oh well you've got to give the girl some credit. Find her now, and I want her alive." She told her youmas with a sinister smile.

.         .           .

"I've got to warn Makoto."  Ami thought. "If I don't get help soon , we're all doomed.Got to get there......" Her voice trailed.

"Dart in the neck gets them every time.Now where do you think you're going?" Arieto asked Ami's limp body. "We're not finished     with you yet.It's just beginning."

.        .         .

Over at her apartment, Makoto was fustrated by her failed efforts  to contact the other senshi.As she was about to try to reach Chibi-usa again, there was a knock at the door.

'Who is it?" Makoto shouted.

"It's me, Rei." A voice answered.

"Rei!I'll be right there!" Makoto answered excitedly.

 Minutes later Rei was seated in Makoto's living room, being served snacks.

"I'm so glad you came Rei." Makoto started. "The gems have been,"

"I know." Rei cut her short. "I knew this would happen,I told it would.You wouldn't pay  attention to me.It wouldn't happen,   you said!So what's this?"

"Look Rei if you're not going to help, don't say anything.I really don't have time for this.Not you or now!"

"Well you know what?I don't have time for you either!If you're in trouble don't bother to come running to me because I won't be there!"Rei screamed.

"It's  never going to happen either!"Makoto replied.

"I guess this is it then.Good bye Makoto." Rei said.

"Yes it is.Bye."Makoto said fustratedly."The door's that way."

"I know."

.       .        .

Outside Makoto's apartment, A young man stood listening.A few minutes later, he was gone.

.      .       .

At her house Arieto sat watching Rei on a monitor.As she sat there, she suddenly became aware of someone's presence.

"Ervine!"She shouted,"I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"What?" Ervine asked as he stepped out of the shadows,"No kiss?"

"Who'd want to kiss someone like you?"Arieto asked."Maybe a frog would if you asked politey."

"My my are'nt we a bucket of laughs." Ervine replied.

"Why are you here?"

"It should be obvious."

"I don't read idiotc minds."

"That hurt."Ervine said sarcastically."I thought you missed me."

"Like I said I don't miss idiots."

""That honestly hurt."

" Get to the point." Arieto said, suddenly tiring of all this idle chatter. " I know you didn't come here to talk about old times" 

Behold the power of cliffhanger endings! PLS REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Shadow of Mars: It's all pre-written for a bit, so it might take a while before I actually get into the villain's past. It set in three sagas. Gomen!

Chapter 2

" I came here to see why you're doing all this…."

" That's very touching, but do seriously expect me to believe that?" Arieto laughed. " You never cared about what I did, so why start now?"

" I did… It's just that you never noticed."

" What was there to notice?"

" Me."

Arieto felt every thing stop as she heard those words. "_He actually wanted me to notice him?"_

" You?' She repeated doubtfully. " I still don't buy it."

" Well I'm not selling it."

" I think you should go." She replied.

.  .   .

Makoto sat waiting for Chibi-usa in the park and hoped that she'd show up. It was comforting to her that she had gotten on to some one who would be somewhat useful. Ami had seemed rather spaced out on the phone and Rei was… well Rei. ( Well I had other descriptive words, but since this is a PG-13 fic, I'll stick with this.) All things considering she'd done a pretty good job finding the others.

" Makoto…" A voice said.


End file.
